goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Gets Shimajirō and Mimirin Arrested and Gets Grounded
Summary Cast * Ratso Catso * Shimajirō Shimano * Mimirin Midorihara * Male Japanese Police Officer * Female Japanese Police Officer * Mike * Julie Transcript * (August 23, 2017) * see Ratso Catso outside the supermarket * Ratso Catso: Now that I'm back to life again, I am going to get Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara arrested. I will litter the Pepsi can on the ground. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Catso litters the Pepsi can on the ground * Ratso Catso: They are so gonna pay! * Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara walk in * Shimajirō Shimano: Hey! Who littered that Pepsi can? * Japanese police car parks outside the supermarket * Male Japanese Police Officer: You are both under arrest for littering a Pepsi can. * Shimajirō Shimano: But officers, we didn't do it. * Female Japanese Police Officer: We don't care, put your hands behind your backs. * Japanese police officers handcuff Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara * Male Japanese Police Officer: Now get into the police car, you both are going to jail! * Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara and the Japanese police officers get into the police car. The police car drives away * Ratso Catso: Hooray! I finally got Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara arrested! * jail * Female Japanese Police Officer: This is your cell. Stay there now! * Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara walk in. The Japanese police officers lock them up and walk away * Shimajirō Shimano: I can't believe we got arrested for something we didn't even do. * Mimirin Midorihara: Wait a minute, it was Ratso Catso who got us arrested! * Shimajirō Shimano: I knew it! He is the one who littered the Pepsi can! * Mimirin Midorihara: I know. When we get out of here, we will tell his parents about this and I bet Ratso Catso will be grounded! * Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara broke out of jail and contacted Mike and Julie * to: Ratso Catso at home * Ratso Catso: Now that I am at home and alive, I can do whatever I want. * and Julie walk in * Mike: Ratso Catso. We want a word with you. * Ratso Catso: What is it Mom and Dad? * Julie: We received a phone call from Shimajirō Shimano. He said that you got him and Mimirin Midorihara arrested. Is that true? * Ratso Catso: Um, yes, Mom and Dad. * Mike: Oh! (40X) Ratso Catso, how dare you get Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara arrested! You know they were good users and plus, Shimajirō is the world's number 1 preschool show since 1993! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 months! * Julie: Now go upstairs to your room and think about what you did and we will order The Lion King on Blu-ray from Amazon!! * Ratso Catso: (crying in Larry the Cucumber's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show